The present invention relates to an alarm apparatus for a pilot's headset and to a pilot's headset having an alarm apparatus. In addition, the invention relates to a method for controlling an alarm apparatus for a pilot's headset.
In airplanes and other aircraft, the respective pilots usually wear what are known as headsets. By way of example, US 2010/0002893 A1 discloses wireless pilot's headsets.
Normally, such headsets comprise two ear cups which are connected to one another by means of a headband. Mounted on one side is a microphone bow which is directed forward in the direction of the mouth of a user.
Firstly, headsets are used for protecting the hearing in loud cockpits; secondly, they are frequently connected to appliances which provide radio contact with one or more base stations or which the occupants can use to communicate with one another.
In the case of longer flights based on visual flight rules (VFR), it is necessary for a pilot to occasionally look at the aviation chart. In doing this, he interrupts observation of the airspace for a few seconds. In particular, this presents the risk of collisions with aircraft which are themselves in instrument flight.
Although collision warning systems are able to react to transponders and/or what are known as FLARM signals and to indicate aircraft close by to the pilot, this requires these other aircraft to be equipped with a transponder and/or an FLARM system. These collision warning systems are also technically complex and costly.
The present invention therefore has the object of providing an apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to implement and which can be used to effectively reduce the risk of collision in air traffic.